Bittersweet
by Wicked
Summary: A hot-shot C.I.A agent with a mysterious powers enters the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4
1. Default Chapter

"No matter what people say  
  
We got it going on  
  
Who cares about what they think  
  
(Won't you come and)  
  
We are the number one  
  
(Come and show me how you do that baby)  
  
No matter what people say  
  
We got it going on  
  
Who cares about what they think..."  
  
- Lil' Kim "No Matter what they say"  
  
(Where the hell is she? She said she'd be here! Why won't she get here ass over here I already called her a gazillions times on her cell! I want to order something! So I can see Julio! This time I'm going to ask him out! No more being chicken! Lupe told me his break is ::she looked at her watch:: about now she said he usually goes in the back of the restaurant to smoke, hell why not ask him out while he's there it wouldn't hurt) Mira thought and went to the back of the restaurant really quick then slowly walk when she reached the back she first heard a giggle she walk slower she saw where the giggling came from. It was Lupe she was making out passionately with Julio Lupe finally broke away from Julio "I better go Mira might be getting suspicious." Mira ran as fast as she could and made it to her table and was acting as if nothing happened but deep down in side she felt a bubble of murderous feelings and disappointment forming she decided (Oh, I'll nab her after the meeting tomorrow then she fell hell's fury...Bitch). "Hey, what's up girl," Lupe finally came to the table faintly smelling of smoke and cologne, "Damn, why are you clutching that knife so hard?"  
  
"Oh, it's just that I can't wait to taste the enchiladas! They are grubin'," Mira tried to sound convincingly as possible and letting go of the knife. "So, what did you do on your vacation?" Lupe sat down and put a napkin on her lap. "Well, not much I just got a lot of rest, shopped, and rearranged my apartment and read three interesting books by" Lupe sliced through the sentence like a hot knife on butter. "Mira, reading is boring, rearranging your apartment is boring, shopping I'll accept but reading during your vacation? Come on girl live a little I should of kept in touch with you girl we could of gone clubin' in Tijuana" It was Mira's turn to interrupt. "Drink till you puke, get hangovers, and ah yes, get laid by someone you don't know probably get your money stolen yes, I think that's I good time," Mira said still feeling the psychotic rage in her but waiting patiently for it to irrupted. Julio came his hair swaying carelessly down in a boyish manner.  
  
Mira's cell rang "Could you to excuse me for a moment." Mira went to the ladies room "Yo," Mira answered. "Hey! It's me Dee! Girl Hey I got us a V.I.P spot at The Hop. Oh man! It's Build your own bikini contest tonight! Wanna come it I can pick you up at nine fitty seven," Deandre said hyped about his struck of luck. "Dee, I can't right now I need to sleep remember tomorrow back to work," Mira reminded him. "Oh, well boo your loss anyway hopefully I'll get me some bootay! Tonight," Deandre shouted out. Mira laughed and turned off her phone she walk out she saw Lupe and Julio talking to each other Lupe laugh lightly and Julio with a smooth demeanor. Mira imagined being at the table them laughing lightly she clutching the knife till her knuckles were white and stabbing Lupe to a bloody mess. She snapped out of it how could she imagine that? Her friend, they been through a lot think and thin why should she let some jerk ruin it for her and Lupe, but then again that jerk was handsome and had a very magnetic charm. "Hey, Mira come over here," Lupe said and signaled Mira to come over to the table. Mira signaled that she was leaving by waving good-bye and smiling. Her apartment wasn't far from the restaurant it was actually two streets over she walked until she reached the building. Her place of residence was a small part of east L.A. that wasn't run down by the gangsters. Luckily a police prescient was there so it made it impossible and a risk for street pharmacists to do their work there. She entered her apartment locked the door and plopped and the couch and turned on only to be greeted by meaning less commercials "Where the hell is it," Mira said out loud looking for something until she felt the object that she was looking for. "Hmmm...why want Prozac when you have bon-bons." She took out the chocolate covered peanut butter wafer popped it into her mouth and saw a news commercial: "It has been a week since the G corporation has had those mysterious explosions in both Nepal and Nebraska tonight we we'll have live coverage tonight at 11..."  
  
"Bah," she turned off the TV headed to her room changed into her pajamas and started to decide what should she wear tomorrow for work "Hmmm Smurfs shirt with jeans? Or blouse over a tank top with skirt," she thought for a second, "Smurfs shirt with jeans." She finally decided. Buckled with depression and anger she went to sleep.  
  
The alarm clock went off she slammed the snooze button. Five minutes later the was a blast of music "I wanna rock and roll all night!!! And party every day!!! I wanna..." she slammed the snooze button again and this time she got up put took a bath tied her hair with a hair with bangs sticking out on her forehead brushed her teeth. Got in her car she was still angry about the incident back at the restaurant. She turned on the radio to keep her mind off it while she was driving.  
  
"Aw, shit man my head hurts like a bitch," Deandre complained and took some aspirin. "Shut up! I can't believe you didn't invite me to that club," Lupe hissed clutching her coffee cup and drinking it. "Well, in my opinion you should drink a glass of water after you drink some corn nickel it keeps you from getting dehydrated the morning after," Mira came in walking in with some coffee and a doughnut courtesy from the vending machines at the break room. "Hey, boo what's up somethin' wrong," Dee said looking at her. "Naw, nothing," Mira said taking a bite out of the sprinkled doughnut. "See nothing's wrong with her," Lupe sitting down at her desk. "Yes, there is just look at her eyes tain't got that spark that they usually do," Dee was looking at Mira. Mira was also at her desk trying to avoid looking at him he had these weird dark eyes that were warm and comforting she could always trust him instead Lupe. With Lupe there was this weird vibe she didn't like at all she was a good friend overall but something else lingered.  
  
"Deandre, Lupe, Mira in here now," Byron said. The three of them groaned and went in there was a screen projector running and three files on the table. "Take your pick there all the same," Byron said sitting down. The three did the same with the exception of Lupe slouching down and got out a stick of winter fresh and started to chew on it. They all knew this annoyed Byron. He ignored her and started. "Well, I must I hope you all enjoyed your little two week vacation," Byron said cheerfully, "Now, then on to business shall we?"  
  
"Yay," the three agents said in a flat tone. "Anyway, we've gotten a very surprising news lately people one of our best friends is back his name Kazuya Mishima former head of the Mishima Financial Empire ::Byron showed a picture of Kazuya at an airport:: has been resurrected by the G corporation the last time we heard of him was that he thrown off a volcano by Heihachi Mishima in the second King of Iron Fist tournament ::shows picture of Heihachi Mishima::. Now we know to the fourth time the tournament has been presented..." Lupe suddenly interrupted Byron. "So what does this have to do with the us?" Lupe asked chewing her gum like a cow chewing tasty cud. "Well I'll get to that in a minute and sit up you look like a turd going down the toilet and stop chewing your gum like a camel," Byron said Dee and Mira we're giggling, Lupe just stuck her tongue out and sat up spit her gum strait to the wastebasket. "To start out with Heihachi and Kazuya are real big time bad assess they got crimes up the Yin Yang."  
  
"What you three need to do is to go to Japan where the tournament is going to be held check on them something bad always comes out of these tournaments. See what's up if you see anything suspicious check on it but be discreet. Now Deandre, Lupe you two are going to pose as a tourist couple in the hotel that the fighters are going to stay and to check on Mira's progress. Mira, you're a participant I already have you entered in it. Like always Lupe and Leroy will in charge of the surveillance equipment and to provide anything that you need. So pack your bags and get some sleep because you're going to Japan tomorrow. Be at the airport at 9:00 a.m. you'll have someone guide you to the jet where the surveillance equipment will be there. Just bring what your going to wear for two weeks, and I almost forgot Mira your profile ::hands Mira profile:: . And to top things off have a nice day," Byron finished and left the room.  
  
"Oh great now I got to feed on sushi for like what? Two weeks," Deandre grunted out. "They have fast food over there. Dumbass," Lupe shot at him. "Anyway, so Mira what are you going to do today besides pray that you don't get your ass kicked by some big time martial artist?"  
  
"Well, Lupe first I'm not going to get my ass kicked, second that's if I let him or her kick my ass, third I'm going to start packing as soon as I get home, and by the way what are you going to do wait, I can imagine have on romantic night with Julio that waiter at the restaurant we usually go to," Mira looked at with a cold stare Lupe, Lupe knew that Mira had a crush on Julio. "What? Well..Um," Lupe knew she was cornered she hated when she got nailed. "No."  
  
"Oh, really then explain my this, how come I went in the back of the restaurant to see where the hell you were and I saw you with Julio like dogs in heat making out!" Mira jumped up and pointed at Lupe accusingly. "All right! I've been going out with him for two weeks I couldn't help it! He's asked me out! No pude rechazarlo! :: translation: I couldn't refuse him::" Lupe confessed. She cracked. She knew she cracked. "Hey I thought you two said no speaking Spanish in front of me!" Deandre shouted. Mira and Lupe looked at him "SHUT UP!"  
  
"I can't believe you! You didn't even give me a chance! How could you? The next I need to know was that he was in your pants!" Mira was furious and saw the Lupe was starring at the floor with shame. "Oh my god! You did it with him! After you promised me other not to flirt or go out with him because I liked him!" Mira wanted so bad to lunge at Lupe and strangle her. "Mira! I haven't had a any for three months, well now I do but at least I take a chances unlike you Miss I can't get a man because I'm too afraid to commit!" Lupe shot back her there was a sudden eerie silence. "At least I didn't sleep with half of the world you loose bitch!" Mira snapped. "Oh no you didn't! You wanna start something cuz if you do I'll finish for you," Lupe putting her fists up. "All right then bitch! Bring it on!" Mira got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Calm down! Both of you! Ain't no need to be fightin' over a man," Deandre started to back them up away from each other. "Now Lupe you should of respected Mira and not gone out with Julio. You'd should of first of consulted Mira about this so you could of gotten Mira's opinion about this, and Mira no need to call Lupe loose, but stick with bitch."  
  
"Shut up! At least I don't have to pay for sex," Lupe scowled at him. Mira busted out laughing. Lupe smiled "I know its funny because it's true." Mira was laughing harder then she calm down. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be like even this does hurt me a lot and if you want to be with him and it make you happy I guess then I should be happy," Mira gave a hug to Lupe the feeling of rage now replaced with regret. "It's okay, well I got to back to my house I gots to get to packin', bye." Lupe headed out the room as so did Mira and Deandre.  
  
Mira was at her apartment packing the clothes she was going to wear she pondering (How come he chose her instead of me? I'm not fat. I don't dress explicitly. Oh, jeez when am I going to learn to stop having my head in the clouds. I'm twenty-one I have a long way to go I shouldn't be crazy about some guy. I should focus now I'm on assignment now I can't be foolin' around, and besides why the hell should I even care. It's not like I need one, but then again it would be nice too I'm so stupid I can never go out with anyone! And even if I did it would end up just like all my other relationships first they say it's oh your so amazing your so pretty, then so you're we're not going to go out tonight, you know what! I'm sick and tired of always being blown off are you cheating on me?! And the argument roll on and on it's because of my damn work maybe I should quit. Naw, I shouldn't with the money that they pay me and I have a nice apartment and I can't think of being anything else. Maybe, I should be a psychic I'm pretty good at guessing stuff. Sheish! That'll be the day! Oh shit I got lost in my thoughts again better get back to packing.)  
  
It was the next day the all arrived and were greeted by a man named Dave. "Did you all bring your bags," He asked. They all answered him they all showed their passports in customs they all checked out and got on the jet bound for Tokyo. They arrived in Tokyo they heard the woman on the intercom announcing flights from L.A. where they came from, Brisbane, and San Francisco. "Well I'm gonna go to the ladies room where every the hell its is Dee can you take care of my luggage," Lupe went off for a search of the ladies room. "Well I'm starvin' so I'm gonna get some grub over there aight, can you take care of Lupe's luggage and mine," Deandre went to the snack bar. "Aight," Mira wander her eyes around the place she mostly saw business men talking on their cell phones or tapping away at there laptops waiting for there flight. Not, to mention all the tourists coming and going around the place. Her eyes stopped she saw a hooded man was staring at her deeply she started at him back the same way then, playfully stuck her tongue out and smiled at him. She saw small smile form around his lips. Mira giggled then an odd vibe struck her face changed its was the color of a sickening white she sat down her head was hanging down she closed her eyes she knew what was happening her heart racing, face feeling cold, her eyes on fire, the trance of not being able to open her eyes till it was over. Everything went dark and mute a slow buzzing sound was heard its was getting closer she was hearing a voice (You can't stop me! I'll kill you bitch! I'll kill you!!!) she felt like if hands were on her throat and she was suffocating. "Mira you okay," Deandre shook Mira, "You look sick want some of my burger?"  
  
"No, no thanks," Mira got up still a little shaken. "Man! I had to pay 3 dollas for this friggin' burger, man back in L.A. Aw shit never mind where's Lupe did she come back?" He was looking around and finished wolfing down his burger. "No, but come on I know where to find her," Mira had the weird feeling every time she tired to look for someone she knew and always found them with the help of that weird feeling, she swung her duffle bag over her shoulder. "Damn, Mira you walking' like if you've been here," Leroy was walking around with his luggage and Lupe's. "Just using my intuition, hey there's the restrooms I'll go in you stay here aight," Mira went in to see if Lupe was there. "Lupe ya there?"  
  
"Yeah I'm here hold on," Lupe came out of the stall and started to wash her hands "Hey, dude you look a little pale you okay?" Lupe getting concerned of her friend's health. "I'm fine, come on girl let's go been waitin' fo' ya," Mira tugging Lupe. "All right then," Lupe followed Mira.  
  
They got out of the bathroom and they saw Deandre flirting with a Japanese woman. "Watch me," Lupe whispered to Mira and started to walk towards Deandre's direction. "Excuse me why are you flirting with my husband?!" Lupe demanded. "You said you were a widower!" the woman turned at Deandre, "You self-centered pig!" The woman stormed away. "Nah, baby it ain't even like that! Ey! Come back! Damn it Lupe!" Deandre snapped at Lupe giggled and playfully hugged his waist and said "Hey were newly weds remember?"  
  
"Oh, well since were newlyweds you can help me with the luggage," Deandre gave Lupe her luggage. "Okay you two calm down, let's go you know what the dude on the plane said there's people waiting for us in the parking lot," Mira started to head to the parking lot, Lupe and Deandre followed. "I'm sorry," Mira had accidentally bumped into someone it was that guy she met earlier. He simply smiled at her and kept going on his way. (What a freaky feeling I got from him who is he???) Mira but at the same time something intrigued her about him she started at him until he disappear into the crowd. "Hello! Earth to Mira, what you got a crush on that guy that bumped in to ya?" Lupe was waving her hand around Mira's face. "Huh? What! No! It's just that he seemed so familiar that's all. You know how I am! I'm the man repeller remember. Since when did I have a date huh?" Mira nearly snapped at the thought of that she always acted like an idiot when she liked a guy she liked. "Um" Lupe said thinking, "Hey there's the parking lot." A man came to Mira and shook her hand during the shake he gave her some keys "Take good care of it, the agency has been on everyone's ass about this issue the car is the mustang in front of you good luck don't get your ass kicked," He left. (Must have been one of the agent stationed here) she thought she started the car she had been to China and the streets of Japan where no different accept for the different writings and she had a GPS with her so she knew where to reach the hotel she started to car she noticed some one dressed as a pimp whispering something to Dee probably the same thing that they told her. She started to drive the streets were helluva crowded she still saw a few tourist in tour buses but she saw mostly what Lupe called "rice eaters" its was all in good humor about that. It was weird driving on the opposite side of the road but she'd have to get used to it. Feeling a little home sick she reached for her bag that was in the back of her seat took out her CD and started to listen to Faith Evans - The Good Life She started to feel really nostalgic. "Oh well," she thought driving her way through traffic, "I'll be back in Cali soon this as this tournament over sides it'll last two weeks. Tops. What could possibly happen its just a tournament and assignment what could possibly happen… 


	2. Beggining

"Yesterday I knew a heaven without sun and  
  
a man without soul a saint in prison  
  
a sad song without owner  
  
I knew your black eyes now yes that  
  
I cannot live without them I ask all heaven  
  
only a desire that's in your eyes  
  
I have traveled already the entire world  
  
and a thing I come to you to say"  
  
-Shakira (A rough translation of "Ojos asi")  
  
Chapter 2: Beginning  
  
She drove inside the hotels parking lot took out her bag and entered the hotel she was arrived at the front desk she knew very little Japanese and besides if they tried anything smart she cuss them out in Spanish and they wouldn't know it. Her eyes still wandering around for someone that looked American. "Hey what's a girl like you doing without a guy," A voice called out behind her. She turned around it was a red headed guy standing smiling "So, what's your name beautiful," he asked. "Uh...I...what's your name," she asked (damn forgot to read that profile argh!). "'Names Hwoarang, also known as Blood Talon," Hwoarang said. "Hwo...Hwoar...That's a little hard to pronounce don't you think, the name Bob suits you though," Mira said finally relived at the fact she met someone who spoke English. "I never really liked that name you know," he said with a frown. "Oh you know I'm just playin'...I know! Red! Fits your hair," Mira added with a smile. "Well okay, I guess there's no harm in calling me that," a newly dubbed Red said. "So Red wha cha here for," Mira was still looking for the front desk. "Well, I'm here for the King of Iron Fist tournament what are you here for road trip," Red asked. "Ha ha very funny, I'm actually here for that tournament too," Mira said. Someone tapped her on the back of her shoulder she spun around she saw a Chinese girl with pig tails standing in front of her. "May I help you," Mira asked not knowing if the girl spoke English.  
  
"Um, yes have you seen.what are you doing here!?" the girl shouted. "Well I'm here for the tournament, what do you think taking a vacation Ling?" Red snapped at the girl. "Um.I guess you guys know each other huh?" Mira guessed (they must really love each other). Ling grabbed Mira from her arm and dragged her to the other side of the lobby "Ugh! That creep!" Ling hissed. "Damn girl why you got in so bad for him," Mira was pushing her bangs back. "Um, never mind about that have any ways as I was saying you're here for the tournament right? ::Mira nodded her head:: Well I'm looking for a girl named Julia Chang you've seen here? ::Mira shook her head:: She's Native American she about 5'4 you sure you haven't seen her? ::Mira nodded:: Oh, okay well have you seen a guy he's about 5'11 tall has spiky hair he has bangs over his eyebrows and::Mira nodded her head:: You have!" Ling anxiously said, "Where? When? How?" She started to shake Mira. "Whoa! Ling calm down! Why do you want to know where and why this guy was? Beside It might have been a different guy," Mira settled Ling down.  
  
"Um, yeah excuse me I was talking to her first! So she belongs with me," Red pulled Mira to his side. "Well, we were talking about something important so excuse me," Ling pulled Mira back to her side. "You're excused!" Red pulled Mira back again to his side people were starting to stare at them. "Will you two stop it! You guys are acting like 5 year olds! Red where the hell is the front desk," Mira said. "Right in front of you," Red answered. "Oh right," Mira said a little embarrassed her cell rang. "Yeah," Mira answered. "Mira where the hell are you? Girl we've been waitin' fo yo ass to come over to the room! We got all the equipment ready but yo ass ain't here! Git yo' Mexican ass over here," Deandre scolded. "We'll which room are you in? And you need to take some peptol bismal because something surely stuck up your ass," Mira sneered. "Sorry, girl is just that Lupe and me got into a big fight she's gettin' mad over the lil' thangs you know," Deandre said in an apologetic voice. "Yeah, I've notice," Mira agreeing with Deandre. "Oh yeah the room is room 217 14th floor aight try to be there by 2:00 so I'll see you later aight," Deandre said. "Bye," Mira hung up Ling and Red were looking at her "Uh.cousin from Wisconsin heh," Mira laughed a little, "Well I'm going to the front desk and to my room so I'll see ya'll later," she went to the front desk "She's weird," Ling whispered to Red he just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Welcome to the Oasis hotel how may I help you," the manager said. "Yes, I'm here for a tournament and I was given information that all of the fighters are staying here and I'm one of them," Mira said. "Your name Miss," the manager asked. "Oh (Come on girl think) Elena Martinez," Mira answered. "Let me check yup you're right here and your room is 187 12th floor your room key and we're supposed to give this to anyone who is participating in this tournament here," the manager handed Mira a paper in English (Damn, talk about luck) She got on the elevator with some other people she pressed the 12th button other buttons were push. When she reached her floor it was awfully quiet. She was passing rooms "183,184, 185, 186, 187," she said to herself and opened the door she dropped her bag on the floor closed the door landed on the bed. "So fucking tired," Mira groaned she looked at her watch again 1:57. "Oh man!" She went out locked her room and headed for 217. "Right on time like always huh boo," Deandre said. "Yeah," Mira said, "Hi Lupe."  
  
"Hi Mira," Lupe said still getting the equipment online. "Aight, so wha chu need new clothes, bread, or a nine?" Deandre asked. "Naw, nothing for the moment," Mira said. "Well anyway as soon as we get are system online we'll wire ya," Deandre was looking at Lupe. "It's online you know," Lupe glared at Deandre. "Okay then let start here check dis shit out," Deandre gave Mira a box. She opened it " Silver hoops and a necklace with a lightning bolt around boy you know my flow," Mira smiled and Deandre and her did their handshake. Lupe did her usually ugh. "Aight lemme give you the lowdown on this aight, okay the hoops are just normal to start off with, now the necklace has a digital camera installed in the lightning bolt and a microphone so we can hear you when your out and about, take good care of the necklace," Deandre pleaded Mira. "Why do you care about the necklace so much," Mira asked him. "Cuz it was mah grandma's so don't you go losin' it 'sides it brought her good luck," Deandre said. "Oh hell, thanks dude like I say you like my big brother." Mira gave him a huge. "Yeah. I'm your black brotha'," Deandre giggled out. "Shut up, I gotta get back okay later bye Lupe," Mira, said leaving all that she heard from Lupe was a grunt. "Ey! Wait your earpiece," Deandre handed it to her, "Take it off when you're sleeping or showering kay."  
  
"Hokey," and Mira left the room.  
  
Mira back at her room started to read her profile "Well I'll be damned I was right my name is Elena Martinez, height 5'9, weight 144 lb... ,and blood type O. Nice job Bryon hasn't lost his touch. Let's see now the paper. The 12th floor is reserved for the participants of this tournament. Participants are to report to the Oasis dining hall at 8:00 p.m. for the official opening of the King of Iron Fists Tournament 4," She said out loud, "Damn I got a bad feeling 'bout this." She heard a knock on her door. She opened the door no one was there was a note on the floor she picked it and it read:  
  
Watch you're back I'll be there  
  
K.M.  
  
(What the hell! Is this some kind of fucking joke? Who cares? I'm fully trained agent I don't need to worry about this shit) Mira slammed the door. Headed for the bathroom she saw the bathtub it was really deep (A bath would be nice, need to clear up my head anyway) she reached for her bag and got out her faithful Mr. Bubble bottle and drew a bath. Enjoyed herself with the warm water greeting her bare body (now this is livin' but what I wouldn't give for a Twinkie) she giggle out loud. Her eyes were slowly closing she was fully asleep "You can't stop me! I'll kill you bitch! I'll kill you!" Mira felt a strong grasp around her neck she saw a red eye. She shot up from the bath tub the water had turned cold breathing heavily she pulled the plug from the bottom of the tub taking a quick shower got out of the tub wrapped herself in a towel took her watch from the stand look at it was 5:17 p.m. "Fucking dreams," She muttered and got dressed put on her new hoops, the lightning bolt necklace, and the earpiece. "Hello 1,2,3, YO!" Mira talked into the necklace. "We can hear you know," Lupe said. "Well how 'bout giving this stuff a whirl eh?" Mira said while putting her shoes on. "Sure why not huh? Girl," Deandre said "You said you wouldn't hog the microphone this time!" an almost inaudible Lupe. "Yeah, whatever so anyways take a look around the hotel girl," Deandre was taking a look a what Mira was seeing, "Nice room."  
  
"Yeah I know huh?" Mira said getting out of the room and locking it she went down the elevator and down to the lobby. She received a map from the front desk there were a 2 restaurants, 1 buffet, a caf, and a bar. They were 20 floors in the whole hotel (nice, I could use a quick pick me up). She left for the bar. The bar was named "Bahamas Breeze" it had a nice Caribbean touch to it she went up and sat on the bar stool the bartender greeted her "So what's it going to be Miss?"  
  
"Bloody Mary," she responded. He winked at her and made her drink she looked across at the counter (Well, I'll be damned it's Lei Wulong the "Super Cop" from Hong Kong) she mused. He was drinking his bud casually "Here you go Miss your Bloody Mary that'll be 363 yen," the bartender said. She hand him three dollars, which was the equivalent to that amount. She took her drink and sat by him "Hey there," she said he turned around. "Hi," he said lowly he looked at her a little closer, "Wait a minute you're that C.I.A agent from Los Angeles I've heard a lot about you," Lei said. "I've heard a lot stuff from you but it's hasn't been all that great lately," Mira took a sip from her Bloody Mary. "What do you mean," Lei to a chug out of his beer. "You wouldn't want to know," Mira said knowing if she said something the conversation could turn ugly. "Well, I'm going to prove them all wrong about those stupid rumors," Lei finished his beer. "Hey you've been in two tournament of the three huh," Mira asked. "Yeah."  
  
"Well, what's the tournament like," Mira was curious. "To be honest every tournament is different in some way. I heard this one is going to be a whole new ball game," Lei replied. "Oh," Mira said. They started to get off the subject and had pleasant talks about where they came from the relationships there were in. "Are you too done talking it's 7:58," Deandre said. Mira looked and it was 7:58. "Damn, we better go to that dinner thing their hold at the dining hall," Mira said they both left for the dining room. Everyone at the dining room and the participants were being directed to where they were being seating "Elena Martinez," A short man asked her. "Yes," Mira said. "You are to be seat next to Violet over there," He pointed to the far right. Mira went and sat by Violet his hair was purple and he wore sunglasses (What kind of an ass would wear sunglasses inside maybe he's blind or something?) A few minutes later everyone was sitting where they were supposed to there was a main table Heihachi Mishima was seated at with his bodyguards and his secretary. "Welcome to the Forth installment of the King of Iron Fist.." Heihachi started to talked and Mira didn't pay attention she looked at Violet he wasn't paying attention either. "Damn this shit is boring," Lupe said, "Oh who's the mystery man in front of you?" Mira simply grabbed her napkin took out a black pen that held her hair and jotted N.Y.O.B and what do you want? Mira looked at the napkin "Oh, none of my business well anyway since you turned off your ringer Byron wants to talk to you so turn on your cell, bitch," Lupe taunted. Mira wrote "I can't I'm at the announcement of the tournament." She looked at her napkin. "Oh then use that thing when you Instant Message each other," Lupe said. Mira wrote down a K. Violet looked a bit puzzle at what Mira was doing she ignored him turned on her cell phone and activated her Instant Messenger as so did a interesting conversation did:  
  
Byron: Mira there's something important I need to talk about.  
  
Mira: What?  
  
Byron: It's about your mother  
  
Mira: What about my mother  
  
Byron: I used to work with her.  
  
Mira: What? My mother wasn't an agent she was pianist  
  
Byron: That what she wanted you to think  
  
Mira: Is this some kind of game?  
  
Byron: No. Mira you're like my daughter why would I lie to you.  
  
Mira: It's just that, you know what maybe I should call you later right now I can't okay I just, forget it bye.  
  
Mira turned off her cell (What is he trying to pull? Why would he pull something like that! Maybe he's right besides he did take me in after what happened. Oh, Momma why did you leave me I didn't anything. I miss you momma, I miss nana why did they take you away those fucking immigration officers.shitters. If you were still she.I.would.) Tears started to form in her eyes. She remembered that horrible day the immigration came and her Nana away from and sent her to the orphanage after her mother's funeral. They told her that her mother died in a car accident but she knew better. She felt a little lightheaded her doctor had prescribed her some pills to handle her migraines. (Fuck the pills they just make me throw up and their losing there affect anyway) She remembered the first time she had those pills prescribed to her and the doctor said, "For a 17 year old this very odd case you should be having migraines till you married or having kids." Now she felt nauseated and her head start to hurt really she started to rub her temples (Oh, man now the pill are starting to sound like a good idea) the pain started increase (Shit not even without the pills I had one this bad) the room start to shake a little stop for 2 seconds and shook even harder. (Where the hell are those fucking pills!) She started to dig through her pocket she remembered now she left them in her duffle bag. (Shit!) The glasses on the table were cracking the silver started to bend and twist the plates from all the tables were flying around and crashing together. (No not again! I thought it went away) Mira said while she was starting to see blue stars around her she shut her eyes tightly the pain still numbing her. She started to look around for an exit. She spotted Kazuya in a dark corridor that led out the dining hall (Wait a minute K.M. it was him! That wrote the note! I outta kick his ass). She made his way toward him feeling like every step was heavier than the last.  
  
Kazuya saw Mira and smiled "It's the agent, well Iike the mafia says I'll take care of her." he made his decision Heihachi wasn't look for him anymore he was more concentrated on what was happening than to find his failure of a son. When Mira got close enough to him she was getting weaker feeling numbness all over her body. Kazuya notice her condition he went easy on her by his standards was pulling her by the wrist and dragging her to the hall where no one was. He slammed Mira against the wall and put his hand around Mira's neck her breath was slowly fading she tired to scream but squeak only came out. Mira looked down and to her horror she was three feet off the ground she look up back up him one of his eye's were red. While her whole world was slowly fading into darkness. She felt a bolt of energy through her Kazuya floated away from her for a second, then slammed against the wall he fell on the floor. Mira was down on the floor coughing the headache was fading but her nausea hadn't left her. Kazuya was out cold she knelt by him she was hoping she didn't give him a concussion (His eye was red) was the only thing that kept repeating in her mind she held his wrist gently checking his pulse its was steady that ment that. He grabbed her wrist and pinned her down pressing his weight on her. (Shit! It was a trick!) Another shock they both flew up and hit the ceiling a loud thud cracked out Mira started to run something tripped her it was Kazuya. He was pulling her towards his direction "Let me go!" Mira kept trying to kick him and she finally broke away got up so did he (doesn't this guy ever give up) "OOF!" she was down on the floor again Kazuya got on top of her and his strangle hold was stronger. She mustered all of her energy she had left back fisted him across his face which made loud smack sound it knock him off of her. Mira made a run her vision was getting dim due to her lack of oxygen and she crashed in Red "Mira are you okay! What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing I'm..fine," Mira hit the floor and everything went dark.  
  
Mira opened her eyes she saw Red and Ling they were in the lobby and she was on the couch most of the participants were talking about what happened?" Mira groggily asked trying to get up. "You fainted, hey don't try to get up you gotta rest," Ling said trying to settle her down. "How'd I get here?" Mira got up, "I want to go to my room."  
  
"Hey! I don't want you to pass out again layback down you look really pale," Ling still protested. "Did you see what happened at the announcement of the tournament? Everyone says that the hotel is haunted," Red said looking around creeped out. "Haunted?" Mira asked dumbfounded then she knew they must of thought all of those things that happened must have been part of a poltergeist (Oh Jesus! Well on the bright side nobody knows about it except for Psycho back there) "Come on there's no such thing as a haunted hotel that's just a load of crap," Ling said rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah, well then explain this," Red pulled out a spoon from the dining room it was twisted into a swirl pattern and bent. "Why are you stealing silverware? How low can you get," Ling snapped crossing her arms. "It's not being low it's collecting evidence! And..." Red shot back. "Listen I'll see you two later I'm going to my room," Mira said but obviously both Ling and Red were locked in an argument who was right and who was wrong. She started to walk towards the when reached the elevator she pushed the button to the 12th floor the door. The doors started to close "Hey hold the doors!" a voice said. Mira held the doors and a Chinese man who was holding a drunken white man. "Come on Marshall! I was gonna git those sons-of-bitches I was gonna show em' who was boss! I was . . .," the man grunted. "Paul! You said you wouldn't drink at this tournament you could've of waited till it was over," Marshall said in disappointment. "Well I don't give a shit! If I wanna drink then I'm gonna drink! Besides I won that tournament I can win it again! And I don't give a rat's ass! Hey babe," Paul hollered turned towards Mira grabbed her by her waist and kissed his breath reeked of Jack Daniels straight up she shoved him away and punched his face K.O.! "Oh jeez, no it's going to be even harder to drag him to his room," Marshall groaned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to instinct you know, I can help you drag him to his room," Mira sympathized. "No it's okay I can manage if I was able to drag him for two tournaments I can certainly drag him on this one and besides you don't look so good," Marshall said. The elevator reached its destination the door the three got out and headed their own ways. "Hey, aren't you the same Marshall that owned Marshall China," Mira asked. "Yeah that's right," Marshall answered. "I used to love that place too bad it went outta business," Mira said got in her room. Marshall felt his pride soar smiled and forgotten that he had the burden that he had to drag his wasted friend to his room. Mira went inside her room it was dark. Something yanked her shoved a piece of cloth to her with face an odd stench Mira drifted into darkness again. 


	3. Crimson light at the end of the tunnel

"Must you keep looking at me  
  
before you looked the other way.  
  
Must you keep glaring at me  
  
I know you look inside, and see what you made?  
  
You took no pride in me  
  
but now I'm your everything  
  
it's finding out ya own (owe?) me  
  
not all of your gloating."  
  
- Korn Proud  
  
  
  
Mira knew what was going on she was blindfolded sitting down on a chair her feet tied and her hand tied with rope. "Mira! Mira can you hear me!" Deandre screamed into the earpiece. "Yes, I can hear you! But keep your voice down," Mira snapped back. "Sorry its just that we saw partially what happened some kind of interference screw up the camera and I got scurred I started to look for you but when I saw yo' room you weren't there where are you," Deandre asked. "I don't know I'm blindfolded tied to a chair," Mira said her heart pounding rapidly hearing someone come towards her. "So I see that someone's been wired," Kazuya said, softly pulling her hair back and taking out the earpiece crushing it. "Take this damn blind fold off damn it!" Mira growled. Kazuya laughed out loud.  
  
"Fuck off, now take this damn thing off," Mira was now struggling. "No, until you answer me some questions. Now who sent you," Kazuya was now serious. "Tch, what are you planning" Mira countered. "Answer my question and I'll answer yours," His patience was running thin. "Well," She was still trying to think of a plan of escape (Should I make up as a go along? Or should I just stall him until I get a plan? Make up as I go along. If he takes the blindfold off I can untie this stuff off me. Hopefully.) "Out with it!" Kazuya demanded. Mira said nothing. "I won't ask again woman," Kazuya warned. She still kept her silence (Come on girl you can do this don't let him get through to you untie this shit!) but still the fear of being tortured was presented or maybe even worse. She concentrated feeling the knot she started to feel tingly all over. Kazuya was noticing something was going on in her head he didn't know what it was be he knew that if he didn't act quickly he wasn't going to get anywhere. But it was too late Mira had already freed herself. She aimed a roundhouse kick for his head he block it on the spot. Mira started kicking furiously at him with accuracy but Kazuya was one step ahead of her he kept blocking waiting for an opening and when the time came lightning surrounded his fist and punched her on her abdomen send her flying across the room and slamming into a wall. Mira ran at him she got the feeling he was expecting another roundhouse so she slid and kick her with her left leg as hard as she could he hit the ground. She made a break for it this time she looked out for Kazuya. Mira opened the door two guards were standing they pulled out their guns Mira kicked the gun out one of the guards grabbed it and shot the second guard on his hand and took his gun the guards started to run after her she shot both of their legs. Kazuya dashed after Mira like a wolf after it's prey. She hid behind a wall Kazuya hid across where Mira was hiding ::gun shot:: "I'll tell you one thing I wasn't sent here to ruin your plans ::more gun shots::" Mira eyes were searching for an exit. "Prove it," he screamed over the gunfire. "I already did," Mira said finding an elevator (Too risky, down the stairs) she saw the door that led to the stairs. "What's wrong? Too scared to confront me? I saw you running from me from the hotel I wouldn't be surprised if you ran from me now," Kazuya taunted. (Oh, no he didn't) Mira stepped out of her hiding spot threw the guns down "All right then, but first I want to make a bet," Mira standing in the middle of the hall same as Kazuya "Name it"  
  
"If I win we'll have some tea and crumpets and have little talk 'bout you being here," Mira had a bad feeling about this. "And if I win tell me who sent you what you're doing here, of course that's if I believe you," Kazuya knew she wouldn't stand a chance against him (Perfect, I could use a warm up before the tournament) he smiled. "What are you smiling about," Mira scowled at him and readied a fighting stance. He also readied a fighting stance. She nervously bit her lip, (Oh man he's got something up his sleeve this doesn't feel right something bad is gonna happen maybe I should run for it this isn't worth it. Wait! My rep is at steak if word of this gets out I'll be laughed at I can't let this guy ruin it for me. But then I again I've heard the stories, Dios aydame::God help me::). Lighting surrounded Kazuya and charged at Mira. Mira waited (Remember what Bryan taught you) she gather her energy and did a match breaker crimson light appeared which made full contact with Kazuya's lighting and created a blast radius and sent both fighters to opposite sides of the wall "Whoa," Mira said out loud.  
  
She didn't waste time she ran and did an advance kick on him. Kazuya block it grabbed her hand slammed her two and fro with his leg. Mira was on the floor she shook it off the crimson light came back she shot up and aimed another round house kick at his head (Bulls eye) she thought while it hit full force she was still in mid air with crimson surrounding her she lowered herself. Mira felt an adrenaline she never felt before she was actually enjoying this. She felt out of control the crimson light started to grow now with black sparks. Kazuya got up he started blocking her kicks again they weren't as accurate as before but they were faster and brutal than before. He side stepped grabbed her wrist pinned her down (What the fuck! I can't hold her down) Kazuya couldn't hold her long enough to perform the move. She spinned backup to her feet a wicked smile on her face "What now!" she taunted. Kazuya was furious his eye now glowed red a surge of lighting came to him he did a battle cry and started to strike her, she blocked the blows only half way. Mira had started to take the damage (wait for it wait NOW!) she grabbed his wrists high kicked his face more guards were coming and gunshots we're ringing out "Oh and I thought this was a private party," she said dodging the gunfire looking at Kazuya his lip was bleeding. "Oh well, until you can give us some alone time I'll be back Kay," the crimson aurora was gone and pain surged at her arms and her head felt heavy.  
  
Mira went down the stairs and reached the first floor. She ran as fast as she could. When she knew she was far enough (Oh my Jesus! What was that all about I think I'm going crazy but it felt so good! Wait a minute how could I be so careless he could of ripped my head off y! ::checks her pockets:: And he took my fuckin' cell phone!) she didn't have any money and she seriously doubted any one knew English or even Spanish. (I should of paid attention in my Japanese class. Damn.) She kept walking for 2 hours she saw the moon and it crescent shape then ignored it and kept walking. The town seemed more unsavory the farther she got. They were more strip clubs, drug dealers, prostitutes, and bike gangs. (Oh great I'M LOST! BRILLANT MIRA YOU GOT YOURSELF KIDDNAPPED, IN A FIGHT, AND LOST IN TOKYO!!! SMART!) "Hey honey what are you frowning about," A guy from a bike gang came up to her. "Nothing that concerns you," Mira snapped at him (Ugh! Asshole alert!) "Oh come on sweet heart tell me what's wrong I bet if you tell me I can make it better," he said touching Mira face, "Soft like silk."  
  
She slapped his hand away, "Listen I'm not one of your hoes so back off unless you really want your ass kicked." "Did you boys hear that she said," Mira punched him in the nose high kicked him in the chin, kicked his groin, and to finish it off she upper cutted him sending him flying 5 feet from her. "You little bitch," another member of the gang said he pulled out a switchblade the rest of the gang followed his example. (Oh shit) she thought backing away the guy that she beaten up had grabbed her from behind and put his switchblade to her neck, "Now we're going to have some fun with you! You cunt," he hissed. Then it came (Come out you little whore! Stupid cunt! Come out! Come out where ever you are!) "No!" she screeched. The gang member that was holding her raised into the air Mira threw him into a dumpster. Mira blasted them away her heart started to race she went to were the guy was getting out of the dumpster she made him come to her he was in midair "Listen I'm sorry please let me go I'm sorry," he pleaded. Mira laughed out loud "Oh I thought you were going to make things better for me! Trust me you will when I see you entrails spilled on the ground and your dick shoved down your throat!" the gang member began to cry. "Pussy," she screamed and through him back in the dumpster, "And stay there where shit like you belong," she laughed evilly she felt so free Mira blinked her eyes, saw what she did she felt regretful for what she had done (But then again those creeps wanted to) Mira ran as hard as she could until she felt out of breath. A bus stop with a bench was nearby she sat by a bench (Hey! I can wait for a bus here.) "Hello, Mira long time no see love," a familiar voice said it was him he grinned with his shark like teeth. Mira eyes rolled over and she passed out. She fell down a purple and red haze had surrounded her it formed into a figure. "My, you've certainly changed since I last saw you," the demon said, caressing her hair. Mira was frozen her face had lost its color. "Well aren't you going to say something," he asked her. "What..are..are..doing here" She stuttered. "Aw, am I scaring you," the demon teased. "That isn't funny!" Mira shouted her courage came back, "Go away let me go!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't love because you're getting into my business," he hissed with his wings flapping. "I'm not getting in your business it you that's getting into mine," she shouted. He grabbed her hair "You were lucky that pigeon winged bitch came to your rescue, or you would be all mine," he grinned again, licked his lips. Mira gave him a look of disgust "You sick bastard! I'm glad she came to my and that I didn't fall in your hands because I have something that you don't a soul!" he slapped her. "You don't have to rub it in! And don't try to reach Kazuya it's too late too help him anyway, I even have a place in hell for him," he laughed out. She started to struggle away from him. He grinned and held her closer "Oh come on Mira you know you love it! I know you too well! Why won't you just stop? I can give you a better life than this you don't have to worry about your powers, and I can give you the thing that's the most valuable thing in the world to you" he whispered into her ear, "You're family." She stopped struggling and looked at him. Mira thought for a second (Can he? No! Snap out of it he's trying to get you) "Fuck you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Fine! Have it your way, the hard way! Consider this you're warning," the demon clawed into her abdomen pain shocked through her. She opened her eyes still at the bench rubbing her eyes its was around 5:00 a.m. "Hey!" she heard someone called it was Red. On instinct she flung her arms around him and squeezed him as hard as she could. "Friendly today are we," he chuckled out softly, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just checking out the city and I got lost, into a fight, and I had no place to go that's why I look like hell," Mira said looking. "Silly goose," he shook his head dismay. "Can you give me a ride back to the hotel please I'd really appreciated," She said dying for some food. "Well, I don't see the harm of it, but you're going to have to do a favor for me," he said. "It depends," Mira sly replied. "Would you kiss me when we get to the hotel," Red had a smiled from ear to ear. Mira rolled her eyes, "It's to make Ling jealous isn't? Will you two just admit you got a thing for each other? I mean come on ya'll are acting like 6th graders for cripes sakes!"  
  
"Oh hell, please I want to see the look on her face," he pleaded. "I think she's probably the closest chick friend that I have and I don't want no beef with no one before the tournament," Mira said then sneezed and shivered. "Are you okay," Red felt her forehead, "You're cold."  
  
"Nice conclusion Sherlock," Mira replied. "Do you want me to take you to a doctor," Red asked taking off his jacket and putting it on her. "Thanks Red, but I don't need to go to a doctor I have my own remedies," she said enjoying the warmth of the jacket. "Okay, come on I'll take you back," Red said leading her to the bike they both got on Red started the engine. "By the way what are you doing here," Mira asked a little curious. "About that well hell I was just hanging out," Red lied. "Sure you were," Mira blurted. They were on the way to the hotel she held on to him she felt his chest she smiled wickedly (My Red what a nice build you have). They reached hotel Ling was talking to a Native American girl (That must be Julia) Ling saw her and gave a her the look of a thousand deaths. (Oh shit! She must think! Oh not that not Ling it not like that I haven't even D'oh!) Mira saw remembered she was wearing Hwoarang's jacket and the fact that both of them haven't shown up all night. Mira took off the jacket and handed it to Hwoarang. "Hey Ling! So what's up this must be Julia, hi," she said trying to sounding convincing as possible. "Hello," Julia greeted with a handshake. "Well I gotta get going I look like shit so I'm gonna get ready and grab something to eat, aight bye," She waved and headed to the elevator she pressed the button for floor 14.  
  
She knocked on room 217 Deandre answered grabbed her and swung her around "I was so worried boo! Don't scare me like that again God damn it!" he joyfully said. "Here," Mira said handing him back the necklace, "It didn't bring me luck I got my ass kicked and ::sniffs:: I'm sick." Deandre looked at her "Ya sure girl, she always wore it on contest and won maybe it don't like bitches," he joked out. "Of course Imma bitch, Babe In Total Control of Herself" Mira shot back. "Don't get smart with me now," Deandre warned but still giggled a bit. Lupe came in from the bathroom saw Mira and ran to her "You're alive thank God, jeez man you scared me," she said. "Yeah I'll bet, Deandre I need some stuff," Mira said. "Name it," Deandre took a pen and paper out. "Okay, I need a nine with two magazines, some cold medicine, a laptop, 200 bucks and a Krispy Kreme doughnut preferably a maple bar cause I'm hungry like you will not believe," Mira finished. "Aight, aight I'll git the laptop and the money by tomorrow or sooner by here have some Dayquil," Deandre handed her two pills and a water bottle. "Thanks dude," she swallowed the pills and took a swig of water, "Ooo! Muffin!" Mira snatched the muffin from the desk on the table with all the gear. "Hey that's mine," Lupe claimed. "Oh so you want it back here," Mira licked the top of it, "Okay here you go."  
  
"You shit that was my breakfast," Lupe bantered. Mira was wolfing down the muffin and taking swigs of the water. When she was done Deandre handed her the gun Mira tucked it under her belt and used her shirt to cover it. "Well I'll be seeing you all ya'll later," Mira said leaving. "Ey, Mira," Deandre called out. "What," Mira turned back. "Boo be careful," he said. She simply winked and showed a little bit of the gun "I will." She left, Mira reached her room she still had her key card and she opened the door tumbled in and pulled out her gun. She checks every part of the room nobody was there. She saw that they've been through her bag she checked under the dresser her file was still there (apparently they didn't check enough). Mira heard a knock she neared toward the door "Who is it," Mira replied. "It me Ling, we need to talk" Ling answered. "Fine," Mira opened the door. 


	4. Calm before the storm

"Release me  
  
you got a hold on me  
  
Can you release me?  
  
You got a hold on me  
  
Now I'm looking back  
  
Realizing it could never be  
  
Somehow you still got a hold on me  
  
How could this be?  
  
I'm fantasizing constantly...."  
  
Angelina Release me (remix)  
  
  
  
Mira let Ling in she had a backpack on and pulled out a laptop, "I was thinking about what you said and I just wanted to make sure if it was who I was looking for," Ling said going into her past emails. "Look," Ling pointed. "Sorry, Hon but all I see are chicken scratches," Mira was scratching her head in befuddlement. "Oh sorry, it's saying that I'm in danger and that Heihachi has evil intentions, and I think Jin sent me the email," said Ling. "How does Jin look like," Mira asked. "Well look," Ling pulled out a picture. Mira look at the picture (Oh my God! He looks like Kazuya but more innocent and younger) "Yeah that's him," Mira said pointing at the picture. "Then he must be here," Ling, said "How was he like when you saw him." Mira remembered "WellI was taking care of some bags for someone when I saw him he was just staring at me. So I stared at him the same way then I joked around and stuck my tongue at him at smiled at him he smiled back, I bumped into him later on he just smiled and that's all," Mira finished. "He never smiles he was always serious, I tried to talk to him once he wouldn't even stop, ugh the nerve of him," Ling frowned and crossed her arms.  
  
"Hey! No need to be hatin' he probably had his reasons," Mira patted Ling on her shoulder, "So when was the last time you saw him," Mira asked Ling. "It was at the tournament." Mira thought for a moment "Anywhere else?" Ling shook her head. (Maybe this Jin guy can help me with gathering 411 on Heihachi) "Listen, Ling I'm going to help you to find Jin I don't know how but I will, and Ling," Mira looked away. "What," Ling tilted her head. "Um, Red I mean Hwoarang and me aren't an item," Mira got a little pink. "Humph, like if I care," Ling said but it was obvious that she was relieved, "Well I got to get my fighting schedule," Ling put her stuff back in her backpack and headed out the door. "Fighting schedule," Mira was dumbfounded. "Didn't you hear? Since that incident from last night there going to give out the fighting schedules today at the hotels auditorium, and also Heihachi saying all of the rules again," Ling said with an aggravated tone with the last words that she said while Mira closed the door to her room. "This place had an auditorium," Mira asked. "Yeah but it's a building next to the hotel its that big," Ling said, the both of them got in the elevator Mira pushed the button to the 1st floor.  
  
The walk out of the hotel and went inside the auditorium it had a Victorian style to it (Jeez, looks like a place where the phantom of the opera would be comfy in.) All of the participants where there Mira and Ling got there in time "Hey!" both Ling and Mira turned around Red came up to Mira "I saved you a seat," he smiled. "Oh thanksbut I think my butts too big for it maybe I should sit somewhere else," she pointed at the opposite side to where they were he was sitting. Red laughed, "please," (Oh shit! Quick! Quick! Think of something! There's Lei) She snapped her fingers "Red I'm so sorry but I just remember that I had to talk with Lei but I'll make it up to you kay." Red's eyes sadden he look down "Oh, okay." Mira gently lifted his chin "I said I'd make it up to you and I'll will," he smiled. She went to Lei's direction "Hey! I need to talk to you," Mira sat next to Lei, "Do you anything about a guy named Jin he was in the last tournament?"  
  
"Yeah, he's grandson of Heihachi why do you ask," Lei told her. "Because Ling's looking for him, and by the way you got any dirty shit on Heihachi," Mira said in a low voice. "I wish I did, but I can give you some history on the Mishimas if you want," Lei replied in a low voice also, "Over a cup of coffee."  
  
"What are you implying," Mira raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Dad."  
  
"Hey I'm not that old," Lei joked. "Sure, but I bet you've probably gotten slapped around more times than a piata," Mira giggled out. "Ha ha very funny Mira," Lei said Mira elbowed him lightly. "It's Elena," she winked. "Oh sorry, Elena" Lei rolled his eyes. "What do you think they're talking about," Ling asked Red. "I don't know I can't read lips," Red snapped. "Ling," Julia waved. "Finally someone that I can talk to, and I'm sitting next to her," Ling left to join Julia and sit next to Mira. "Lei," Ling said. "Ling," Lei hugged her, "How are you? You've gotten taller, I was hoping you'd lose those pigtails by now."  
  
"Lei! So not funny," Ling teased. "Hey, Lei," Julia said and shook his hand. "How's Michelle," Lei asked Julia. "Fine," Julia sighed out. "Everyone please take your seats," a voice from the P.A. said. They all took their seats Heihachi stepped up "To start off since that strange incident last night we've had to delay handing out the schedules, now then" Mira blood boiled he did something she didn't know what it was but it knew it had to deal with her. She started to scrape off the paint from her nail to pass the time then a voice entered her mind it was Kazuya voice "Mira I know you can hear me." Mira immediately responded mentally "How the fuck did you do that?"  
  
"I'm not doing this you are I figured out if you can move objects you can be telepathic too," Kazuya said. "Where are you," Mira demanded her eyes started to look around the auditorium. "Don't bother I'm in the shadows and I still have your cell phone," Kazuya teased. "Thank God I didn't program any numbers on it what do you want," Mira started to concentrate where he was. "Well I guess what you told me is true you're not hear to ruin my plans you're hear to gather information from that old ass and me aren't you," Kazuya asked. "You know what I don't want to talk, wait I mean communicate ugh whatever." Then a sudden voice came "I will get your power I will" Mira cut off communications (What was that all about? Why did he want to talk to me so bad I thought the only person I can talk to like that was Deandre I think that the person who sends the messages isn't telepathic it's the one that receives it) ".my assistant will now hand out the schedules," Heihachi said and left the stage.  
  
The assistant started handing out the fighting schedules she received hers (What or who the hell is Combot?) Violet looked over her shoulder she jumped up "Don't do that!" Mira snapped it gave her the willies when someone looked over her shoulder. Violet backed up "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." "Hijo de su chingada," Mira started until someone interrupted. "Eso no es ninguna forma para hablar para una seorita decent como tu," King came up to her. "Y a ti que te importa?" Mira said getting annoyed from the wrestlers lecture, "No me gusta que me hagan eso me da cosa," Mira crossed her arms and stomped her foot. "Pero noms te dijo perdn no tienes que decirle maldiciones," King countered. "Ya pues le digo perdn si te callas l hocic," Mira turned to Violet. "I'm sorry, I was talking mess," she apologized and walked off to meet Red. "Hey, Red, so who you gonna fight," Mira asked. "A girl name Christie Montiero, you?" Red was looking at his schedule. "Something or someone named Combot," Mira look at her schedule. "Combot," Red laughed out, "What a stupid ass name!" She saw Violet was glaring at Red, she noticed something far side from her eye, she remembered that hood (It must be Jin, this is my chance) she left auditorium unnoticed and followed him (I promised Ling I'd find you) she kept following him.  
  
Jin went into a nearby herbal store she also went in she went into one of the aisles but still kept sight of him (Man, its smells like an attic in here) Mira looked around "May I help you miss," a woman in her mid- 40's asked her with a faint Japanese accent. "Um, nope just browsing I'll buy something pretty soon," Mira said cheerfully. The woman looked at her for a moment then looked into her eyes "You have great power don't you," the woman said. "Uh, no I don't know what your talking about, I got to get going," Mira said (This is just getting too weird). "You're eyes tell it all you are afraid to use them because you don't want to hurt anyone," The woman was now getting something. "Listen um clerk lady I don't have any powers you've been drink a little too much ginseng tea," Mira trailed off she was nervous because what she was saying was true. "Here," The woman handed her an a small bag, "It's chamomile to calm your nerves your going to need it."  
  
"Thanks but I don't have any money so you can keep it," Mira handed it back to her but the woman protested. "You'll need it trust me." Mira took the bag it had Japanese characters on it. "Hey there you are," Red said getting into the store. (Oh shit) Mira sensed trouble. "Hi Red, what's up," Mira asked. "Oh nothing much I saw you get into this store so I wanted to see what you were up to but Ling stalled me," Red said. "I see, well we could get going," Mira was trying to get out of there as soon as possible and an awful feeling plunged into her stomach. "I know I feel it too," The woman told Mira. "Young man would please leave my store," the woman asked. "What! I'm not trashing anything!" Red snapped at the same time Jin came out on of the aisles. "Maybe you should listen to the lady," Jin said. "I've been waiting for this," Red got into a fighting stance. "I don't have time put up with you," Jin said in a tone of annoyance. "Well deal with it," Red was about to charge at Jin but Mira held him back. "Red stop it," Mira said. "No! I have to beat him!" Red protested. "Then your going to get pass me," Mira said getting in front of Jin. "What," Red asked dumbfounded. "You heard me, if you want to fight him so bad you're gonna have to fight me first," Mira said standing her ground. Red's eyes were blazing with anger "If you are my friend you'll get out of the way and mind your own fucking business," Red growled. "Then I'm not your friend this is my business and I won't get out of the way," her eyes narrowed. "Fine, were enemies and when we have our match I can't wait to hear you beg for mercy while I'm breaking your legs," Red said in a cruel but satisfied voice. "That's if I let you," Mira snapped while crimson light surrounded her fist. Red backed away "You don't scare me." And he left; Mira heard one of his thoughts (And to think I liked you). Mira sighed, "Well there goes another love interest down the drain." The woman spoke "Thank you." Mira looked surprised "What?"  
  
"You saved my store from being ruined I just got done cataloging a bunch of herbs today," she added with a smile, "Have you been here before, I mean Tokyo." Mira shook her head. "Here I think this belongs to you," the woman handed her a book. Mira saw it had a lock on it, "Sorry, I don't own a diary." The woman again protested "I know this belongs to you please keep it." Mira nodded she felt the book it had a silver design on it and swirl patterns on the corners. She looked up from the book and Jin was examining it also. Mira look at his eyes they were obsidian they looked very peaceful but with a hint of anger. "Thank you um" the woman finished for Mira "Shira my name is Shira." "Right, thanks Shira," Mira left and Jin followed. Mira turned around "We need to talk." "Why? We have nothing to talk about," he said leaving she stopped him. "Yes we do," she said, "Ling's looking for you." He raised an eyebrow "Is that so." "Yes, and I need your help but we can't talk right here its need's to be some where private its that deep," Mira now realized that Jin was a vital part of her assignment. He nodded "Very well I'll give you instructions on where we can meet do you have a pen?"  
  
"Yeah hold up," she took out the pen that was holding her hair, "Shit! I don't have any paper. Wait, here," Mira tore off some of the bag (Thank God it's a brown paper bag.) Jin wrote on it "Here, I suggest you get there as fast as you can it's a long drive there from here."  
  
"Aight then see you soon," Mira look at the paper that he wrote on (He can write in English?) She looked away from the paper and he was gone (But, man is he spooky, oh yeah today I get my money and laptop) she headed to the hotel then rushed to the elevator. Pushed to the button and went to room 217 "Dee, disable my cell phone quick, if it still works," Mira said. "Girl, I already did, and here's 200 dollas and a laptop, but the way what chu need a laptop for," Deandre looked at her puzzled. "I'm going to hack into the Mishima Zaibatsu network," Mira said while putting the money into her pocket. "Hey, Mira look what I found out," Lupe said while sitting at the bed and typing away at the laptop. "What," Mira said sitting by Lupe looking at the screen. "One of the G corporations executives is holding a party well more of a ball tomorrow," Lupe was scrolling down the page. "Andthat means what to us," Deandre said lifting his eyebrows. "Ay stupid! Mira could go to the party hack into one of the computers at his house get the info on how Kazuya was brought back to life, and maybe get some more dirty shit on him. Jeez! Boy do I have to spell it out for you?!" Mira and Deandre back away from her "Damn girl can you say bitchy," Mira shot at her. "Sorry, its just that Julio called me and we broke up he called me today and told me that it was over," Lupe's eyes got glassy. "Oh girl I'm so sorry I didn't know its okay I'm here," Mira held Lupe, but Lupe broke away gently. "Naw, girl first business then we can talk mess about him later." Mira nodded "Are you sure what you're proposing is a good idea?"  
  
"Damn, skippy its girl! It could save us a whole mess of spying!" Lupe exclaimed. "Uh-huh, listen can you get me some 411 on a guy named Jin he's the grandson of Heihachi Mishima," Mira said. "Girl you must think I'm you, here already did here. I think he kinda fine," Lupe gave Mira some papers, "And a picture too."  
  
"Ay Lupe when will you learn, anyway I got to meet him pretty soon," Mira looked at her watch and gave Lupe back the papers and picture. "Hey, Mira what's that book in your hand," Deandre said. "Ah, nothing that you should worry about, and oh Lupe we'll talk about your plan later," Mira said while holding the laptop and the book and left. She went down the elevator to her room and closed the door and laid on her bed a minute, yawned (Man I haven't gotten any good sleep lately and I got to get to going to where I'm s'posed to, gotta get going to meet Jin.) A knock came to the door (Damn, I'm getting visitors like mad today) She opened the door a man with a vase full of white roses came in. "Their beautiful," Mira exclaimed she smiled. The man set them on the dresser "Here Miss this for you," The man handed her an envelope, he was a little exhausted from holding the vase. "Here buy yourself something nice," Mira handed him a twenty. "Thank you miss," and he left the room. She looked at the flowers admiring their beauty. She sighed and tore open the envelope it was the invitation to the party with a letter in it. It read:  
  
A Limo will come for you tomorrow. I will be waiting for you. Dress formally not those rags you usually wear  
  
- K.M.  
  
Mira immediately crumpled the note in anger and growled (That creep after what he did to me and what I'm wearing are not rags!) She looked at her clothes a ninja turtles shirt and bell-bottom jeans with sneakers to top it off. (Dee said that I had natural beauty) she looked at her skin complexion in the mirror (My skin looks like coffee with creamer, I got tell Lupe and Dee what I got but first I gotta meet Jin) She looked at the flowers again (Why did he send me roses and how did he know white roses were my fav?) Mira shrugged and left. She kept driving she looked at his directions she went to the village. (I wonder if any one knows how to speak English here? Oh fuck this! I'm not even going to try to speak Japanese. Maybe I'll use the feeling to find him) She got out of her car and started to walk towards the village. Everyone started to look at her (Oh great like if I hadn't experienced this feeling before) she simply kept walking through. Mira stopped walking closed her eyes and steadied her breathing she felt him faintly. She opened her eyes again now all of the villagers were looking at her with frightened eyes. Mira simply ignored them and kept going. She followed a dusted road after a few minutes she stopped. Mira closed her eyes again she sensed him now he was very near Mira pulled her hand out and was directing her self like a compass she stopped. There he was meditating it was already dawn and the sun was dipping in the horizon. Mira walked as quietly as she could. And stood next to him admiring his tranquility then she spoke her softest voice, "Beautiful sun set isn't it."  
  
"Yes it is," Jin said opening his eyes. Mira sat by him. They said nothing for a moment "Why do you want my help," Jin broke the ice. "Well," Mira paused for a moment (Trust him girl he means right go with your gut) "To start off I was sent on a assignment to gather information on Heihachi Mishima and Kazuya Mishima in the tournament, I need your help because you're the only one who was close to Heihachi," Mira said then sighed and looked at the sunset. "Who do you work for," Jin asked. Mira looked at him and joked, "If I told you I'd have to kill you."  
  
"Like if that hasn't been tried on me," Jin hissed his lips curled into an ugly snarl. "What do you mean by that," Mira tilted her head. "I know what Shira ment when you had great power, my mother had the same type of power but not as strong as yours, I sensed it at the airport," Jin said gave her a fixed look. "Well to be honest I don't know if it's a gift or a curse it's like sometimes you embrace it and you feel so free like if you can do anything! Youfeelaw what's the word.powerful like if nothing can stop you but then when you stop you see all the damage you caused and the painyou dig? I mean do you know what I'm saying," Mira's eyes lowered and the horrible memory came over her. Jin nodded "I couldn't have put it better myself, by the way why is Ling looking for me?"  
  
"Well she thinks you sent her an email warning her about Heihachi's evil intentions and.." Mira shirked a horrible pain struck her back she lifted in the air a purple haze surrounded her "I can't wait anymore! I want your power! Your soul! Your essence! I want you all mine!" The demon thundered came rushing at her and entered her body. Her eyes rolled over she was falling. Jin caught her and held her in his arms what he saw shock him. The same markings that appeared on his forehead two years ago appeared on hers. She floated away from him a dark black and purple aurora surrounded her she was no longer Mira but the demon. "It's an honor to finally meet you Jin," it said smiling. "Let her go! She has nothing to do with you," Jin screamed. "Oh, yes she does you see for she has a very sad story," the demon imitated playing a violin. "For you see her mother died when she was very young, and her nana was taken away, the poor thing didn't have a shoulder to cry on and. Oh! You should of seen how they treated her at the orphanage," the demon put Mira's hand on her forehead, "Then one day when she turned 15 the bully that always picked on her tried to rape her! Oh the horror! Shall I continue," the demon said clasping Mira's hand together. "That's enough!" Jin was read to strike. "Don't even think about it! For you see you hurt me you hurt her," the evil entity warned. "Any ways on with our sad story, she kept fighting him off but he was too strong, but then a miracle happened she threw him across the wall without touching him! But he had a dagger and sliced her wrist on instinct she threw him out the window the cut was pretty deep she got weak fell down on the floor and then she said those magical words," The demon did Mira's voice, "I'd give anything to stay alive."  
  
"And so her knight in shining armor came me," he grinned frowned and went on, "She knew who I was she wouldn't accept then, argh!" the demon shouted. "Get out," Mira screamed. "NO!" The demon boomed. "Yes, Ah," Mira was now struggling she felt like knifes were stabbing her all over her body. Crimson light shot out of her body she fell down. Jin picked her up "Are you all right," Jin asked her. "Oh God!" she pushed Jin away ran as fast as she could plopped to her feet and vomited. When Mira was done she came back clutching her stomach. "Damn him, see what I mean about a curse," Mira tried to smile she stumbled Jin caught her. "Since when has this been happening?" "After some creep" Mira clutched Jin's neck for support, "tried to rape me." She finished feeling nauseated. "Hey take it easy, want me to carry you," Jin asked. "Me take it easy, you're telling me to take it easy? Boy! I've been through worse I can walk," Mira started to walk like a drunk. Jin sighed scooped her up from her feet "Hey what the deal! Damn it lemme go!" she started to struggle but her stomach was still stirred up, "Aw, fuck it. Fine keep walkin' but I wouldn't be surprised it you face turned purple after a few minutes." "And why is that," Jin said. "Cuz I'm hella heavy," Mira said the feeling less stirred. "You're not heavy," Jin smiled and kept following the road. "I feel better now you know," Mira said, and floated away from Jin, "Man this place is so beautiful! I would've love to grown up here," she said and soared, "And you know what so weird?"  
  
"What," Jin was looking at her in the air while she was lying back. "After that thing attacked my mind and what Shira said to me I think I need to loosen up start using my powers more often so I know how to use them against that thing, come on," Mira lifted Jin off the ground. "Hey! Put me down," Jin widened his eyes. "Quit strugglin' its fun," Mira laughed, they were both 100 feet from the ground. Mira sighed, "Maybe I will live here after I retire from my job or something. . . ." she drifted and saw the stars it was already night and a half moon was shown. "I grew up here you know," Jin said joining her. "Really bet you had some hec of a childhood, me on the other hand," Mira just kept quiet. "I know the demon told me while he took possession of you I'm sorry you had to got through that," Jin looked at her his eyes had a hint of sympathy for her. Mira exhaled the both went to the ground she felt a rush through her head turned to him "Don't be," she left to her car. 


End file.
